bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Choe Neng Poww
Po (ポウ, Pō) is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan's five Fracción. Character outline Po is a very large and rotund Arrancar. He is the largest of Barragan's fracción and even towers over Sajin Komamura, the tallest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. His hollow hole is not visible but his mask remnants consists of a large plate across his chin with two horn like appendages. He also has two triangle like lines running just below his eyes. He wears the white standard arrancar uniform but it is customised to look like a chinese garb. Despite his unusual size, Po displays a calm, contemplative personality and rarely speaks. Like his fellow fracción, he holds his leader Barragan in high regard, calling him their "god" and praying to him before battle. Synopsis He is the first of Barragans's Fracción to be seen, standing right behind Barragan as a Garganta is opened to the fake Karakura Town. He along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción are summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga chapter 315 However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are blocked off by Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Po and Barragan's other Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends each member of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Po is sent to do battle with Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga Chapter 319 He was the only Fracción who achieved their purpose, destroying one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku.Bleach manga Chapter 325 He wonders if Ikkaku had any special abilities to show him, while thinking he's dead. Ikakku then rises to start again, at which time Po states that he should show any further power he has. After Ikkaku denies having any further power, Po prepares to finish him off but is saved by the timely arrival of Sajin Komamura, whom catches Po off guard and punches him in to the side of a building. Po is immediantley back on his feet, unscathed, while being unfazed by the captain being a animal. He then shows a "real punch" back to Komamura, sending him flying several miles. Then he releases his zanpkauto, calling it the best punch.Bleach manga Chapter 326 Zanpakutō Po's zanpakutō is named Calderon (巨腕鯨, カルデロン, Karuderon?, Spanish for cauldron, also the spanish name for a species of whale) and it's release command is Breathe (気吹け, tsuku?). In it's unreleased state it takes the form of a tiny pocket knife resembling a katana that he keeps in an equally tiny scabbered up his sleeve.Bleach manga Chapter 326 When released, Pō's entire body begins to swell, and he balloons into a massive creature with a stature like that of an ape, highlighting his size even further. References Category:Arrancar